The Trigon Saga
by TTTR
Summary: A fictional saga about Trigon.


             **The Trigon Saga...**  
By:Carlos(TTTR)  
  


*notes: some characters and events have been, changed, altered or even omitted from the original comics.... as in most cases when something is turned into animated or movie form...  
  
  
  
Episode list:  
  
**The banishment of Evil: **This episodes shows us some recap from the first season's Episode of "Nevermore" and tells of what happened from then to know as Trigon was banished to a void and Arella was made sentry to guard the gate that led to Trigon's dimension. Sparked by dreams and visions she has now of dread, Raven recants her memory of her mother and Azareth and how she had fled to earth before it was destroyed by Trigon before his imprisonment.   
  
  
**Seeds of Azareth:** In this episode, the teen titans battle the Wildebeest society again as they loot and plunder a mall. Unbeknownst to them the tainted seeds of Azareth have fallen to Earth and have been implanted in Brother Sebastian, a member of a Brother's home at a religious school.   
  
  
**Our Brother Blood:** Brother Sebastian, overcome by the seeds of evil slays his fellow brothers and children at his school. He leaves his home and searches for members. Meanwhile, the titans who are fighting the escaped cinderblock here of this news and go to investigate but find nothing except a horrific mess. Raven senses evil is amiss and her jewel on her head begins to cause her pain.  
  
  
**Beast Boy's Folly:** When Beast Boy and Robin go out for a day on the town, they witness a church being burned and move in to help. They discover cloaked figures running out of the church with daggers. They challenge them and the brothers soon attack Robin and Beast Boy. Beast Boy slips in an animal form and falls on Robin knocking him out. Despite his best efforts the men cast an evil thingy upon him rendering him immobile while they escape.   
Robin wakes up and takes the paralyzed Beast Boy back to their tower.  
  
  
**The Two Towers:** Brother blood compiscates the Seattle Space needle and makes it his HQ. Within it's confines he communicates with Trigon via a dead corpse. Brother blood then sends out his men to capture the teen titans.   
Brother blood's men attack the teen titans at their base. Although they put up a valiant fight, the teen titans are overwhelmed and subdued by evil whisperings. They are taken to Brother Blood in his Tower and blow up the T-Tower.   
  
  
**Servitude:** The Titans are taken to Brother Blood's Tower (The space needle) and are made his prisoners. There he speaks of what he is going to do. Then a corpse upon a table begins to speak to him and Raven's head is pounding in pain. Robin makes threats to Brother Blood but he hushes him. Raven attempts her powerful but unstable "Soul Self" attack but Brother blood remains immune to it. The team is stunned by this. Finally Starfire has had enough and breaks them free from the cell.   
  
  
**Shadow and Flame:** Angered by their escape, Brother Blood Consults Trigon for help. Brother blood and his men manage to open a weak rift to hell and summon a powerful demon to defeat the Teen Titans. Trigon's Liet. is a huge shadow demon of fire. The Demon begins to wreak havoc on Downtown Seattle as people flee. The Teen Titans are drawn out and begin to fight it. At first it seems simple enough, harkening back to the lesson they learned earlier; they use the same strategy they did against the fire monster Thunder and lightning unleashed. But neither Water nor physical force will defeat this foe. The Valaraukar attacks the titans with ferocity and force. Stung by it's whip and They all team up and manage to finally put in end to it when Starfire and Cyborg fire a concentrated beam on it and Robin breaks it's Sword.   
  
  
**Changing of the guard:** Arella sensing the tidings on earth are bleak and her wanting to see her daughter again, manages to find someone else to guard the gate for her, at least temporarily until she get's back. During this time, Trigon, sensing weakness, unleashes his wrath upon the door and breaks free. Arella, arriving on earth meets the teen titans and her long lost daughter Raven. Though little time can be spared for such moments as Brother blood and his men shout in glee as storm clouds black swirl around the city and lightning clashes...   
  
  
**His son's arrival: **Trigon arrives on earth through the eye of the storm. He meets Brother blood for the first time in person and Brother blood and his men bow before Trigon as their master, worshipping him like God. Trigon pleased with this asks where are the titans, who have caused so much trouble. In a Seattle now devoid of life, the Titans meet Trigon in his full form for the first time. Raven's pain is severe and her mother tries to comfort her. Trigon seeing his daughter now chuckles and asks her to come with him. After she refuses the Titans attack him.   
  
  
**Valley of the shadow of death:** The Titans attack Trigon but to no avail. They can't even make a dent on him. Robin thinks up a plan to trap him between some buildings and then pound him with all they have. Trigon now full or arrogance and seeing Brother blood's use no longer needed kills him in front of the titans. Amazed by his ruthlessness they press on and carry out their plan. Several buildings crush him and all the titans launch huge attacks at them. In the dust of this attack a huge crater can be seen. But where is Trigon?  
  
  
**The Gate:** Trigon reveals himself to the teen titans. Bruised and battered by the attack he begins to summon a hole in the ground. The titans amazed he survived that onslaught are discouraged, but Arella reminds them the fate of the world rest upon their shoulders. Trigon summons forth his demons from the hole and they scour the landscape. The Titans struggle to kill the demons and Trigon just laughs at their attempts as countless demons swarm out of the hole like ants. Then they stop coming. The titans exhausted by that are relived and rest in the safety of a building to plan their next move.   
  
  


**One last Chance:** The titans argue about what they're going to do when the ground begins to shake. They see Trigon talking to himself out loud in some deep dark tone. Then he stops but the shaking continues...like a perpetual earthquake. Lightning strikes the ground and hot ash falls from the sky. Then Trigon calls out aloud, knowing the titans are around but not looking at them.   
He says he there is nothing they can do now. He is calling forth his father, the great dragon...Lucifer. Then Arella, Raven and the teen titans are a gasp to learn that Raven is not only daughter to a demon, but also the granddaughter to Satan himself. With time running out, the titans launch bold all out attacks on Trigon. He is hurt bad but still manages to fight. The hole grows bigger and soon flames can bee seen from it. The air becomes hot and thin. Ash blinds the titans. Then Arella with all her strength says she will do what she can. And using her self and the powers of Azareth, she destroys Trigon by literally running into him and going out his back. A gaping hole in Trigon is seen and he soon screams in pain and quivers and turns to smoke. The titans then blast the open hole to kingdom come before the devil is set loose.  
  


**Raven's Rings:** The final episode in the saga and third series.   
Arella lies dying on the ground. The air is cold and dark as ash still clouds the air. The clouds linger but as Beast Boy points out, the wind is begging to move them away. Raven cries but her mother comforts her and tells her to have her ring. Raven now has two. One that her mentor and father figure, Azar gave her when he died and now the one her mother gave her. She tells Raven she will always be with her... her spirit and power lives in the ring. And so she dies. The teen titans then help each other up and comfort raven. They all stand together, realizing how close everything had come to the end. And then it ends with a picture of the desolate landscape by the sky clearing as blue can be seen with the teen titans standing together battered, bruised, burned, and bloody but still alive. And Earth has once again...been saved...thanks to them...


End file.
